


Things From A Nightmare

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blood Kink, Just blood and gore with sex I guess, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Probably going to be crap but oh well, Scenting, descriptions of violence, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker is a day before his heat is supposed to begin when he gets kidnapped and thrown into his worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Garbage Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all who are reading. Few things you should know before you go and begin. 1. This is a random idea I thought up of in the shower and I have no idea how it will go. Guess you didn't need to know that but oh well! 2. I don't think I'm any good at writing but I can't really criticize myself. 3. This is only my second fan-fiction on this site, and my first time trying to write a more sexual, dramatic type scene so it may not be the best. As always, kudos and comments are always very appreciated, it makes my day to see people enjoying what I write! Anyways, enjoy and have a great rest of your day or night or whatever time it is for you! :) <3

Tucker groaned, glaring at his phone. He was about to begin his heat and he really didn't want to deal with it right now. He looked up from his phone across the bar, to where his friend Wash stood. Well, yeah I guess he could call Wash a friend. But he wanted it to be more. Wash was an alpha, where Tucker, for some fucked up reason, was an omega. A fucking omega. He was the ladies man, the charmer, the macho man. But nope. He was cursed with being the prey instead of the predator, in a broader sense. 

Tucker worked at the Blood Gulch Club, wiping down tables and going around to fill drinks or just see what random crap needed to be done. Wasn't his ideal job, but it payed well, plus omegas were given time off to deal with their heats. Another added bonus, Wash was one of the bodyguards for the club, and Tucker got to watch him work. Not in a weird way. "TUCKER!" Church yelled from further behind the counter. "What asshole?" "I need you to go take out the garbage." "Ugh, fine. But I'm not your bitch." "You totally are." "Look, just because you are somehow an alpha and I got stuck as an omega doesn't make you any better then me asshole. AND it doesn't make me your bitch. I just work for you, which is completely different." "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just take out the damn trash." Tucker sighed, pocketing his phone and reluctantly getting up to gather the garbage that Church had put against the door. "Hey, make sure you toss them in the farthest dumpster, don't want it to smell like shit over here." "You got it, your majesty." Tucker said with a bow, and shouldered open the door. 

He hummed quietly to himself as he walked down the alleyway behind the bar. He was used to taking the trash out, just another odd job he had to do, but today it felt weird, almost as if there was someone else with him. Tucker shrugged it off, blaming his random paranoia on his upcoming heat. As he rounded the corner, he felt even more uneasy. He looked around him to see the same empty alley. "Stupid." Tucker muttered to himself, picking up his pace a tad as he came to the dumpster. As he was tossing the bags in, he heard a slight noise, like the sound of moving clothing behind him. Instinctively he froze up, listening. When nothing happened, he shrugged it off again and tossed another bag in. 

As he reached up to toss the last bag over the dumpster's edge, (curse his shortness) a cloth was around his mouth, and another hand grabbing at his arms. He screamed into the cloth, trying to squirm away. He knew it was chloroform as his vision began to blacken, and he began to feel dizzy. As he fainted, his phone fell out of his pocket and onto the ground. 

 

"I got us a little something." "What did you do know?" "I brought you a little present. I'd thought you'd be a bit more happy then this." "What did you do?" Tucker groaned, squinting his eyes as he came to and tried to look around. His vision was still a bit spotty, and all he could hear were two distant voices. He blinked again, trying to focus as a pair of black boots stepped into his line of sight. His head was against a cold floor, hands bound as well as his ankles. "Saw him walking out of Blood Gulch, carrying trash to the dumpster. The club's little garbage boy." "Hm. Did anyone see you?" "Did anyone see ME? Of course not! I'm a fucking professional Locus, I wouldn't let someone see me. God." "Shut up. What's his name?" "I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself." Tucker gasped as a strong hand gripped his head and yanked him up by the dreads. In front of him stood two tall, muscular men. One, who had a lot of piercings and tattoos, as well as a mohawk, was glaring at the other guy, arms folded over his chest. The one who was holding Tucker was hard to make out. There were no definite facial features, no certain piercings or tattoos like the other one. "Why hello there little omega. What is your name?" The guy smiled, and Tucker had to use all his will power to hold back a whimper. They both reeked of alpha, and looked it. "I'll ask again. What's your name?" He growled and Tucker whimpered, immediately angry at the embarrassing noise he just made. "Lavernius Tucker." Tucker hadn't noticed the other guy leave and come back with a file. "Omega, Male, 21. How interesting." Tucker shuddered at the mention of his first name. No one calls him Lavernius. "You don't like that do you? Being called by your first name, Lavernius." The guy said, shark-like grin plastered on his face. He was released, and let out a noise as he hit the ground again. "For once Felix, I am glad that you did something like this." "I know! I'm fucking awesome!" Tucker glared at the two of them. Why did it have to be him? Why today? A day before he goes into heat? Tucker gulped nervously, knowing his worst nightmares were coming to life.


	2. And It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix comes in. The shit storm begins. Disclaimer I guess for blood kink, and descriptive gore. Sexual Content as well. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never written omega/alpha or any type of smut or sex scene before. Guess we'll have to see how this story goes. Guess I have to start of somewhere? Anyways, enjoy this little scene between Felix and Tucker. As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated! Stay amazing!

Tucker woke up with a major headache. His clothes were drenched in sweat, an annoying side effect of the heat, and his wrists and ankles were sore and bleeding from being bound for so long. The light that was in the cell was bright, and Tucker had to blink a few times to actually be able to see. It was a small cell, with concrete floors and gray walls. There was a thick, heavy looking sliding door straight in front of him and a small cot pushed in the corner. "Fucking seriously? They couldn't have the decency to put me on the fucking bed? Well I guess they don't because they kidnapped me." Tucker grumbled to himself, shifting to try to get the ache out of his stiff back. His head started to pound slightly, and he laid on the cold floor, trying to cool down the heat that was coursing through his body. His dreads had come loose and were splayed across his face and neck, making it unbearably hot. Groaning, he shook his head a few times to move them out of his face, but they just returned to their original spots without something to tie them back. Tucker was a mess. It reeked of sweat, lust, and his scent in that small room, and with no way for it to escape, the room just got hotter and more uncomfortable for Tucker to be in. "What a great fucking day to go into heat." Tucker mumbled to himself as he tried to get more comfortable before stopping abruptly. He heard footsteps down the hall, loud and clear, making their way towards him. "No no. Please no." Tucker whispered to himself as he got as close to the wall farthest from the door that he could. He heard the sound of a card swiping across the wall, probably some electronic lock, and the door slide open. Tucker's first instinct was to bolt, to get away from this horrible situation. But the minute the overpowering alpha scent hit his nose, he only wanted to be satisfied, to chase away this heat. Tucker was having a battle in his mind against the new thoughts arising through his heat as the footsteps got closer as the door slide shut. Tucker gulped, a shadow being casted over his down turned face, blocking out the light. "Look at me." Tucker refused, staring intently at the crack in the floor beneath his knees. "I said, Look At Me!" The voice commanded, and Tucker whined in submission, giving in to the loud voice. "Better. You do as I say or you will be punished." "What more than being held fucking prisoner?!" Tucker yelled angrily, earning a hard slap to his cheek. It surprised him, and he let out a squeal of surprise, which just made Felix smile. "You know little one, I could smell your scent from a mile away. You must be so horny huh? In here all alone with no alpha to satisfy you." The way Felix said alpha made Tucker whimper, flinching away. Felix grabbed his jaw and forced him to face him. "Don't start trying to defy me already, doll face. We haven't even started." Tucker jerked away as Felix touched his lips with the tip of his index finger, tracing along it gently. Tucker inched away, even though his body craved the touch. "Don't Lavernius." "Don't call me that." Tucker spit out between clenched teeth. "I think you need to know your place."

 

Felix shoved Tucker against the wall, kissing him hard. His hands roamed over his body as he pushed against him. Tucker moaned into Felix's mouth, all while trying to shove him away. He didn't want this. Not here, not with this asshole. Felix pushed his tongue passed Tucker's lips, exploring the inside of his mouth. Tucker tried to pull away but tight hands gripped his hair. Tucker had had enough and he bit down hard at the tongue that was violating his mouth. Felix jerked back, shocked at first, before his expression melted into one of annoyance. He slowly dragged his hand across his mouth, wiping away the blood from his mouth and smiling. "You really shouldn't have done that." Felix pulled his hand away, blood coating his fingers, and came towards Tucker. "I guess you don't know me huh?" He whispered, running his blood coated fingers across Tucker's lips, who cringed in disgust. "I guess you don't know that I have a, kink, for blood you could say." Tucker felt the urge to vomit as the copper blood taste on Felix's fingers began to go past his lips and into his mouth. "Go ahead, bite my finger." Felix whispered lowly into Tucker's ear, gripping the back of his dreads with his free hand tightly. Tucker reluctantly sucked on the digits that were in his mouth, eyes closing and trying to imagine something, anything else then this nightmare he was experiencing. "There you go little omega. Look at that pretty mouth of yours. I think it'd look even prettier around my dick." Felix whispered, removing his fingers and tracing down Tucker's jaw, leaving behind a trail of saliva and blood. "I won't." Tucker growled lowly. "But you will. That's the beauty of this all. You don't exactly have a choice, do you?" Felix said with a laugh, slowly pulling down his zipper. "I. Won't." Tucker growled again, eyes glaring up at Felix. "I think you will." Before Tucker could blink, a knife was pressed against his throat, making it hard to breathe. "You will do as I say, when I say it. Keep this shit up and I might just cut you open. Imagine that, me fucking you well you're choking on your own blood. It'll slide down your bare chest and I can make nice handprints over your dying body. Maybe I'll even carve my name into your chest, as a little gift to whoever would find your body. Maybe that little bodyguard you've had your eye on hm? Maybe I'll have him come and find you. Would you like that Tucker? For him to see you bleeding out will I fuck you?" Felix asked, pressing the knife harder against Tucker's throat, making droplets of blood drip out. "You sick bastard!" Tucker yelled, not moving in fear of slitting his throat. How did Felix know about Wash? _Has he been spying on me for weeks? Months even? If so, why didn't he kidnap me earlier?_ Thoughts raced through Tucker's mind as he sat still, waiting for what Felix had to say next. "That would be quite a scene wouldn't it? The last thing you see before dying is Wash running toward you, screaming your name. But you won't be screaming his, oh no. You'll be screaming mine." 

 

"Bullshit." Tucker growled lowly, wanting nothing more then to be at home, curled up in his bed watching Netflix. "I don't think so. I have an idea. Why don't we call your little friend Wash, hm? Have him come visit you. I'll slit his throat slowly as you watch, helpless as the love of your life bleeds out in front of you. He'll be calling for you Tucker, for you to save him. But you won't. You can't. Then I'll paint my name over and over your body in his blood. I can give Wash a call if you'd like, since you desperately want to see him." "DON'T!" Tucker yelled, panicked. No way in hell was he getting Wash involved. "No? Are you sure? I can just call him. Make him watch while I knot you, claim you as mine. He'll watch, helpless. Then, I'll kill him. Slowly, of course. He'll fall over, blood dribbling down his chin to your feet. You'll watch in horror as his eyes go lifeless, blood draining from his corpse. Is that what you want Tucker? Or are you going to do as I say?" Tucker was nearly in tears at the thought of losing Wash, especially like that. Bile rose in his throat as he pictured Wash's head on the ground, lifeless eyes staring up at him, accusingly. "Don't touch him. Leave him out of this. You want me? I'm right here asshole. Just don't you fucking dare lay a hand on any of my friends or I'll...." "You'll what Tucker?" Felix whispered against his ear, causing Tucker to shiver. "You won't do anything but what I say angel face and then I won't hurt your precious friends." Tucker rolled his eyes in disgust. "I don't know what you have planned, but you won't get away with this. My friends will know I'm missing. They'll come looking, and when I'm free, I'll put a bullet between your eyes." Felix laughed, pulling the knife away from Tucker's throat. He licked the blood off and looked at Tucker hungrily. "Then I guess I better enjoy what I have now."


	3. Resurfacing The Things He Drowned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things from the past are brought up and Tucker doesn't know what to think. He's just a bit fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh yeah. This is a thing. I don't know. I haven't ever written something like this in my life so it's a whole new world for me. I'm trying my best guys. Hope you enjoy anyways! As always, I love reading your comments and kudos are taken with a big smile. <3

Tucker gulped, knowing where this was going. He couldn't do this, not again. He was tired of being used for sex and abuse. He was done with being tortured and spit on. "Just leave me the fuck alone! Go fuck with someone else's life!" Felix laughed, grabbing Tucker's dreads. "I can't do that. I've spent too much time and effort following you, waiting for the right time and moment. God, how long i've waited for you Tucker. Way too long. I would see you in the bar, when you reach up to grab something, showing off just a delicious slice of your dark chocolate skin along your stomach. And at the gym, where you work out, keeping your legs in such a good shape. I've wanted you for so long Tucker. How i've waited for this moment. You're all mine now, no one is coming to save you." With that, Felix pushed Tucker backwards against the wall, his head hitting hard, causing his vision to blur. "I want to hear you scream my name, but not just yet." Felix secured a gag around Tucker's mouth, making him choke slightly. "Much better." He pinned Tucker to the wall, pulling at his shirt. "Let's get ride of this annoying, constricting shirt that is keeping me away from seeing you." He tugged at the shirt with a force that caused it to rip, and he threw it aside easily. "This is just what I wanted." Felix looked hungrily at Tucker's bare chest and down to his toned abs, following his body down to the teasing v that disappeared out of his view. "God you're so fucking hot. I've waited so god damn long for this, I'm going to savour every moment." Felix ran his hands along Tucker's upper body, pulling himself as close as he could get. He ran his mouth along Tucker's jaw, hands still roaming. He kissed down the line of his neck, nipping at certain spots, not quite hard enough to leave long lasting marks. "Mine." He mumbled against his collarbone, biting down hard, causing Tucker to squirm in both pleasure and disgust. Felix lapped at his bite mark, grinning up at Tucker. "I'm going to claim you my little omega, you belong to me now pet." Felix teased Tucker's zipper of his pants, dragging it down slowly. He yanked them down, Tucker's dick popping free. "Look at you. Already hard for me. You getting a hard on by this? Me making you do as I say?" Felix whispered against Tucker's ear, mouthing at it as his hands began to lazily stroke Tuckers shaft. Tucker shifted, trying to move farther away and closer at the same time. He swore he didn't want this, he didn't. But his body thought differently. He arched his back, pushing against Felix's body. "Eager aren't you? No matter what you say you want this, you need this." Felix mouthed at Tucker's neck again, leaving darker bites, ones that would bruise and be there for awhile. Felix began to stroke Tucker faster, making him moan through the gag. "I change my mind. How about I take this off you, hm? I want to hear you beg, beg for me to take care of you like you need." Felix undid the gag, throwing it aside as he pumped harder, causing Tucker to groan loudly. "You love this. Me getting you off. Don't you." Tucker was breathless, struggling for words. He always acts like he has sex all the time, but it's been awhile since he's had any physical and sexual contact with someone else. "No...I don't....I don't want this." Tucker managed to squeak out as he arched again, trying to thrust into Felix's hand. "I think you're wrong. You do want this. Just look how you're reacting. You crave this. You want it so bad my little one."

 

Felix removed his hand from Tucker's dick, causing him to involuntarily whine from the loss. "I think you need to work for your release, don't you." "I'm not doing shit for you." Tucker spat, trying to regain control of himself, his body. Felix lunged forward, slamming Tucker into the wall, hand pinned against his throat. "That's where you are wrong again. You will, and you'll enjoy it." Tucker gasped, trying to break free. He was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. "You belong to me _Lavernius_." He pressed his hand tighter against Tucker's throat with a wicked grin. Tucker gasped for air, making pitiful noises. Felix groaned in pleasure. "God, I can't wait to here those noises coming from your mouth while you're riding my cock like a perfect little pet." Felix released Tucker, causing him to breathe deeply, filling his lungs with the sweet oxygen he was missing. Felix unzipped his pants, shoving them down and pulling Tucker closer. His chains dug into his wrists as Felix pulled him forward, making him flinch in pain. "Why don't you put that filthy mouth of yours to good use." Tucker pulled away as the head of Felix's cock pressed against his sealed lips. "Why go through this trouble Tucker? You know what's going to happen. And you might as well accept it, because you're such a good little slut. But you won't escape me like you did with your father." Tucker gasped, eyes going wide. No way he knew, no one knew about that. "You didn't think I knew that did you? I don't think you know quite how long I've been following you. Plus, breaking into the hospital and stealing your file also helped." Felix walked away for a moment before grabbing something and sliding it across the floor, right in front of Tucker. Tucker looked away, bile rising up in his throat. He thought he'd never see that again, his name or his face. "You were such a good pet to him, disgusting how a father would use his son. He didn't deserve you baby. But I'm not your father, now am I? This is what you deserve, you were meant to do. A perfect little slave for your daddy, and now for me." Felix whispered with a laugh, watching Tucker's face. Tucker felt the urge to vomit after seeing the pictures. It was his dad, the person who ruined him, broke him and made him unloveable, useless. "Now I know how good you were to him, just look at this marks on you, he really did a number. But I think I could do better, don't you? I think you could be a better slave as well. You'll do as I say Lavernius, or I swear, I'll kill everyone you ever loved." Felix's face had transformed to his father's, the cold eyes glaring at him with so much hatred it burned him. Tucker gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. Not again, anything but that face. Anyone else, but not him. "Stop crying you little bitch! Man up!" A slap across the face. A whip to the back. Knife against his throat and a hand down his pants. Rope burns around his wrists, gag in his mouth. Fingerprints around his throat, marks along his chest. And someone taking his innocence, destroying who he was, who he could have been. "No." Tucker choked out, pulling away, and curling up as much as he could with the chains restricting him. "Oh baby, I'm not your father. I can't break you, he already did that. Don't cry, I don't want to see those on your pretty little face. "Please." Tucker whimpered out, trying to calm down his racing heart and the panic coursing through his body. "I swear I'll do what you want. Just, don't ever bring him up again." Tucker whispered, knowing he already lost. He couldn't win. This was who he was. He was a pet, a trophy fuck, a sex slave. This what he was born to do, the only thing he was good at. "That's my good little boy, but I have to say, it's pretty disappointing to see how easy you gave up. I thought you would put up more of a fight. How disappointing." Felix murmured, staring at Tucker. _What the hell am I doing? I'm not doing this. Not like my father. I won't make my same mistakes. He can kill me, but I'll go out fighting. He won't break me after I've spent so long recovering, after everything I've been through._ Tucker thought, glaring back up at Felix with a new found confidence. "Fuck. You." Tucker yelled, all the anger he's felt for his father, for his miserable life coming back at him full force. "I'm not your bitch. I'm not submitting like you want me to. I'm not going down without a fight." Felix grinned happily. "Ah, that's the attitude I wanted, you feisty little omega. You know what they say, what's the fun in torture if your victim gives up?" 


	4. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus comes in while Felix is already in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, yeah. This is a thing. This is my first time attempting to write "smut" so it's probably not great. If you got any constructive criticism or a comment then I'd love to hear it! Kudos are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Tucker whined against the gag that was secured tightly in his mouth. "Oh my god! Look what we have here! A helpless omega in heat all tied up? It must be my birthday!" Felix called in a singsong voice as he re entered the room. Tucker's eyes flew open as he saw the knife that Felix was playing with. "I wonder what I should do first." Felix paused, as if pondering his own stupid question. "Maybe I should shove my cock down your throat, fucking that pretty little mouth of yours until you can't even speak. Or maybe I'll slowly tear off your clothes and nip and bite at every little spot on your dark skin. Or maybe I'll just dominate you here, fucking you until you can't even hold yourself up." Tucker moaned on reflex. The heat was really getting to him and all though he kept telling himself that it was disgusting, his body was lusting for that, to me dominated my an alpha and claimed. He needed it. Felix laughed a hollow laugh. "You can't even contain it can you?" Tucker could do nothing but glare at him with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Felix walked around Tucker slowly, tossing the knife from hand to hand. Before Tucker could blink the knife was across his shoulder, and he let out a scream that was muffled by the gag. He felt like he was going to be sick. Felix ran his finger over the cut softly, sweeping some blood onto his fingers. Tucker cried out, tears welling up in his eyes as the knife cut through his skin. This happened over and over again, and Tucker got used to it, the pain only a dull throb by the time it was done. "I'm truly sorry pet. But I had to claim what was mine after all." On Tucker's back, spelled out in cuts and blood, was Felix's name.

He traced over his work proudly, wiping the blood that was on his knife on his shirt. Felix flipped it over in his hand, cutting the fasten on the gag, causing it to fall away and for Tucker to cry out. He was breathing heavily, eyes wide and pupils dilated. Felix laughed, pulling him forward roughly. Tucker growled, trying to turn away put Felix kept his chin in place. Felix slowly unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankles, followed by his boxers. Tucker pulled backwards, desperate to get away from what was about to happen, but Felix pulled him forward, shoving his dick into Tucker's opened mouth. Tucker gagged as Felix shoved into his mouth, forcing him to deep throat. "There you go. Take it like the good slut you are." Felix dug his hands into Tucker's hair, pulling him off his cock and shoving him back onto hit. Tucker's eyes began watering as he sucked Felix off. Felix let out a moan, thrusting into Tucker's mouth. "Mhmmm oh yeah." Tucker let out a noise that he didn't even know he could. He was disgusted at himself and his body for enjoying being used. Felix pulled out, pressing the tip of his dick against Tucker's lips. "You know exactly what to do. So glad your daddy trained you so well." Tucker looked up at Felix as he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Felix looked at Tucker, his eyes blown with lust and gave him a predatory grin. Tucker licked stripes up the side of his dick, feeling nauseous as memories he had long forgotten came crashing back. Felix thrust into Tucker's mouth unexpectedly, making him gag and choke. "That's what I wanted to hear." He continued thrusting into Tucker's mouth, letting out a few curses and moans. "Fuck yes. You're such a good little omega. MY good little omega." Tucker nodded in fear, bobbing his mouth over and over again with Felix's hands on his head.

Felix let out a moan, pulling out of Tucker's mouth. He pumped his own dick a few times and came on Tucker's face, causing Tucker to inwardly throw up. He made a face as Felix grinned. "What a sight to come in on." Felix spun around as Locus walked in. "I said to stay out." Felix's voice was low, angry. "I don't think you are in the place to tell me what to do, Felix." Locus growled back, voice commanding and low, causing Tucker to whine. Felix rolled his eyes, fists unclenching and jaw going slack. "Fuck off Locus." Tucker was shifting uncomfortably on the floor. The scent and voices of two Alphas arguing was too much for Tucker to handle. He whined and shifted around on the floor. Both the alpha's attention was directed towards him. Tucker tried telling them to stop, to leave but he couldn't form a sentence and let out a string off embarrassing moans. Felix grinned, glancing over at Locus. "Look what you are doing to our poor omega." Felix walked over, grabbing Tucker's chin and pulling it up to look at him. "Poor little thing needs more, needs to be taken care of. And I was doing just that until you came in." Felix growled, spinning his head to glare at Locus but not letting go of Tucker. Locus let out a grunt, coming over to where Felix had Tucker. Tucker looked up at him, eyes wide. "Felix, I would like you to leave." Locus's voice was so commanding, so Alpha, that even Felix complied, leaving but not without glaring daggers into Locus's back. "Now for you." Tucker flinched away, letting out a small whine. Locus grabbed the back of Tucker's head hard, pulling him forward so their faces were an inch apart. "I don't care what Felix says. You belong to me. I'm your Alpha." Locus smashed his lips to Tucker's making him let of a squeal. Locus pushed Tucker against the wall, pressing their bodies together and kissing him hard. Tucker let out a cry as his back hit the wall, a cry that went unnoticed. Locus had both hands planted on either side of Tucker's head against the wall and was pressing their bodies together. He shoved his tongue into Tucker's already red and used lips, exploring what he claimed was his. Hands were taken off the wall to feel along Tucker's exposed chest and stomach. Tucker moaned into Locus's mouth, causing him to press against him harder and to kiss him more forcefully. Locus pulled away to breathe, and Tucker found himself taking quick breaths, pupils blown from his heat. Locus practically molded their bodies into one as he bit down on Tucker's collarbone, hard. Tucker yelped and Locus forced their lips together. He pushed Tucker harder against the wall and put his arms around his throat. Tucker was breathing heavily into the kiss. He found it getting harder to breathe and focus on what was happening. Locus released his hands from Tucker's throat and used them to lift Tucker off the ground and onto the wall. Locus was still attacking Tucker's mouth, shoving his tongue down his throat and feeling his ass. Locus pulled away, letting go of Tucker and grinning, a grin that was creepier than Felix's grin. Tucker fell to the floor, his legs too weak to hold him. Locus took in the sight. Tucker was collapsed on the floor, breathing hard, dark mark on his neck and his lips red and swollen. "My omega." He growled, before turning and leaving the room.


	5. Hot and Sticky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get...heated and sticky. The inner omega is coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bad and dirty thoughts from my perverted mind. Poor Tucker but I love it at the same time. Still trying to write smut better so yeah. Love y'all and comments and kudos are always much appreciated! <3

Felix walked into the room where they were holding Tucker. He was still pissed at the stunt Locus pulled and was even more pissed at the sight that greeted him. 

Tucker was passed out on the floor, lips red, swollen and abused with a dark mark on his neck. 

Felix let out a low growl from the back of his throat. He saw Tucker first. He got Tucker first. Tucker was his, he already marked him and no matter how hard Locus could try, he couldn't be unmarked. 

Tucker flinched when he woke up face to face with Felix. Felix grinned and stood up, happy Tucker was awake. "I think we should talk. I don't know what Locus told you, but you're my omega. I found you first and you're mine." 

Tucker caught on very fast what the situation was. Felix and Locus both thought that he was their omega and that he belonged to them. 

Tucker knew he could use this but for now he had to play along. "I'm yours Felix." He whispered, making his voice sound vulnerable. 

Felix grinned cockily. "I knew that you knew that already. You must be starving, and what alpha would I be to let my omega go hungry?" 

Tucker let out a happy noise at the promise of food. Felix came forward, revealing pancakes with a bottle of syrup. Tucker smiled a smile as genuine as someone held prison could at the food that lay in front of him. 

"I'm going to have to feed you aren't I? Silly me I almost forgot!" Felix stabbed a fork through the pancake after drizzling syrup on it. 

Tucker hated being unable to fend for himself but food was good and he was starving. He bit down, letting out a moan at how good they tasted. 

Felix grinned, grabbing the bottle of syrup. He pulled Tucker forward, who had syrup on his lips. Felix licked Tuckers lips, causing him to shudder. 

Felix pressed against Tuckers lips, licking at the syrup that was mixed with his saliva. Felix pulled away, feed Tucker another pancake. 

While Tucker was eating, Felix pushed the plate aside, pulling the fork away and grinning. He back Tucker into the corner of the room, pinning him against the wall. 

Felix came in close, nipping at the shell of Tucker's ear. He sucked and bit along Tucker's neck, making sure to leave nice marks. 

He bit a spot where the neck fades into the collarbone and Tucker moaned, turning to putty against Felix. 

Felix grinned, sucking on that particular spot. Tucker was moaning embarrassingly loud and Felix loved it. 

"Guess I found your weak spot. That'll come in handy." Felix picked up the syrup bottle, flipping it in his hand. "Things are going to get a bit sticky."

Felix popped open the bottle and drizzled onto Tucker's chest, who wasn't expecting it and shivered at the feeling. Felix poured it down Tucker's chest and down his abs to where the shorts stopped. 

"My turn for breakfast." Felix hovered over Tucker, kissing him hard before focusing on Tucker's chest. Felix brought his lips to Tucker's dark skin that was covered in syrup, licking it away. 

Tucker squirmed trying to ignore how hot he was getting. Felix slowly licked down Tucker's abs and grinned up at Tucker. 

"So rich and sweet." Tucker gasped as Felix brushed his fingers along Tucker's hip bones. Felix looked surprised for a second before he was all teeth. So Tucker had a weakness for neck/collarbone biting and hip bones. All things Felix knew that Locus didn't. 

Tucker felt gross, hot and sticky, things he never wanted to experience all at once. 

Felix pulled away, setting the now practically empty bottle down and running his hands along Tucker's chest, grinning. 

"You're the sexiest omega I've ever laid eyes on." Felix whispered, biting at Tucker's neck that was already decorated with bites.

"Mine." With every nip and kiss Felix whispered mine into Tucker's skin.   
Tucker bit his lip to hold in the noises he so desperately wanted to make, and this didn't go unnoticed by Felix. 

Felix sat up, coming close to Tucker's face. "I don't like it when you hide those beautiful noises." Felix bit at Tucker's bottom lip, teasing him and drawing a bit of blood before pushing hard against him. Felix licked the blood off of Tucker's lip slowly, enjoying it. 

Tucker let out a whine and Felix was on him, lips devouring his own and tongue shoved into his mouth, exploring every part of it. Tucker involuntarily bucked his hips against Felix's. Felix responded by rubbing against Tucker, running his hand down his side. 

Tucker moaned into the kiss as he felt a hand pushing against his collarbone. Felix pulled away for a second to catch his breath and Tucker did the same, breathing in short, sharp breaths. 

He didn't have time to react as Felix was back on him, pushing at him hard, devouring everything that was Tucker. The whole situation screamed Alpha and he could nothing but whine and writher, his body complying completely. 

Felix thrust against Tucker, hands feeling up and down his abs, dipping dangerously low to the band of his shorts. 

Tucker thrust back, in need of friction. Felix played with the band of Tucker's shorts before pulling them down slowly, making Tucker gasp into the kiss which Felix swallowed, pressing them together as he rid Tucker of his shorts and boxers. 

Felix slowly began pumping Tucker's dick, causing his body to twist and shiver. Felix grinned against Tucker's lips, pulling away to begin marking the other side of his neck. 

Tucker moaned and bucked his hips into Felix's hand. Felix began to pump faster, pressing their bodies close and biting down hard on Tucker's neck. 

Tucker's eyes flew open, completely unfocused and blown out from lust. He let out quick moans and a few curses as Felix jerked him off. 

Then Felix pulled away, staring at Tucker. Tucker whined at the loss of friction and need. 

"Look at you. Begging for release. Who am I to take that away?" Felix ground his hips against Tucker's, applying friction and pressure, causing Tucker to cry out as he came over Felix's hand. 

He was breathing heavily, coming down from the cloud of lust. Felix brought his hand up to Tucker's face and forced his fingers in, making Tucker taste himself. 

"My good little omega." Felix purred, causing Tucker to purr, sucking obediently on the fingers in his mouth. 

Felix ran his fingers along the jagged cuts that spelled out his name on Tucker's back. 

"I'm glad Locus didn't see these. If he messed with them I might have to kill him." Felix whispered, pulling his fingers out of Tucker's mouth. 

Tucker flinched at the thought of Felix trying to kill Locus. Maybe they would end up killing each other and Tucker could escape somehow. 

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are Tucker?" Felix asked, running his fingers along Tucker's jawline. 

"It's crazy how one human could be so perfect. Not only are you perfect, but you're mine, I have the human equivalent of perfect sitting in front of me. Does life get any better?"

Tucker purred at the comment, already submitting, his inner omega taking control of his body and brain. 

"So sad your heat will only last a few more days. Then you'll be all angry again, even though you know this is what you want. Just look at you now. This is what you want, isn't it?" 

Felix pulled Tucker's head up by his chin, looking into his green eyes that were wide and dilated from his heat. 

Tucker nodded, curling into Felix's touch. He couldn't think anymore. He just needed an alpha to make everything alright. 

"These are pretty annoying. Let's take them off." Felix pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the chains that shackled Tucker's wrists and ankles. 

"Much better and easier on the both of us pet." Felix pulled Tucker into his lap, kissing along his neck where dark marks and bruises shone against his dark skin. 

Tucker shifted his body in Felix's lap, moaning at the lips against his bruised neck. 

Felix groaned and the way Tucker kept shifting in his lap, loving the way it felt and how much it was turning him on. 

"If you keep this up, I'll have no choice but to fuck that cute ass of yours. Of course I wouldn't knot you yet, that's for later. I have to wait for the right time, but oh, how hard it is to wait." 

Tucker mewed pitifully at the thought, rubbing harder against Felix's crotch. Just the thought of it was making him wet. 

Felix grinned, pulling Tucker off him slowly and pulling off his pants and boxers quickly. 

Tucker moaned as the cold air hit his now naked body and by the way Felix was looking at him. 

Felix devoured Tucker's body with his eyes. The way his slim but muscular body moves and how his hips dipped into a v down to his crotch. The way his collarbones stuck out, covered in hickeys and the way his toned chest and abs looked whenever he moved. 

"God Lavernius. How have you not been claimed with that body of yours? Probably because of those friends who look after you so well. Or should I say looked. Because I think they slipped up because here we are. But I wouldn't change a thing."


	6. Everyone Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash realizes Tucker is missing and he panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter! Switching up the perspectives to Wash and his side of the story. Shout out to overprotective big sis Carolina! One of my favorite thing to write. How y'all enjoy it and as usual, comments and kudos leave a smile on my face. Much love. <3

Wash sighed, running a hand through his short blonde hair. He worked as a bodyguard or bouncer at the most popular place in Valhalla, Blood Gulch Club. 

It wasn’t his ideal job but it wasn’t bad. He worked with friends and got paid a fair amount to stand in the club and look around. 

Plus, there was a certain someone who worked there that made it all worth it.  
Lavernius Tucker, a striking young omega who also happened to be Wash’s friend. 

When Wash had found out Tucker was an omega, he was pleasantly surprised.   
He had always pictured him as an alpha, and two alphas mating is frowned upon, but Wash thought it was fine. People can love who the love and status shouldn't get it the way.

Wash looked over to the bar where Tucker would usually be, wiping down tables or pouring drinks, but he wasn’t there. Wash shrugged it off, Tucker wasn’t always there after all, he had other stuff to do.

After like 10 minutes, Wash looked back again, getting worried because Tucker still wasn’t there. “He York, take my post will you? I got to check something out.” 

“Yeah sure, no problem Wash.” York walked over to where Wash had been standing, leaning against the wall. York watched Wash walk away and towards the bar and shrugged, not really caring about what he was doing.

Wash slid up to the bar, double checking to see if he had missed Tucker, but he still didn’t see him. “Hey Church!” Wash called into the back. 

Church was pretty much the owner of the club and everyones’ boss. He’s Tucker best friend and can be a real asshole sometimes but an overall good guy and boss.

“What?” Church asked, walking out to the front where Wash was sitting, looking at him worriedly. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“No, I’m just worried. Have you seen Tucker? I haven’t seen him a while and it’s odd of him to just disappear without telling anyone.” Wash looked around, drumming his fingers on the counter.

“Uh yeah. I sent him to take out the trash a little while ago. I assumed he came back but I haven’t seen him either.” Church said, now as worried as Wash. 

He knew Tucker better than anyone and it wasn’t like him to just leave without letting Church or someone else know.

“That’s weird. I’ll try calling him.” Wash pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Tucker’s number, putting the phone to his ear. He waited, but no one picked up, it went straight to voicemail. Wash looked up at Church who was already looking at him.

“No answer. I’ll go check around the dumpsters and that area, see if he just fell asleep or something.” Wash waved at Church, getting up and heading out the back exit to where the alley was.

“Fuck Tucker. Please tell me your just asleep or passed out because you hit your head or something stupid.” Wash whispered to himself, walking down the alley, checking each side for Tucker. 

Wash went to the farthest dumpster, assuming that’s where Church had him throw the trash out and looked around. Wash groaned, looking behind the dumpster and in all the corners. 

He was about to give up when he noticed something on the ground, bending down to pick it up, Wash realized it was Tucker’s phone.

“What the actual fuck.” His phone was cracked, probably from being dropped, but Tucker was nowhere to be seen. Wash looked around, trying to see if there was something, anything else he missed but he couldn’t find anything so he ran back to the club, pushing through the back door and heading straight for Church.

“Church. I found his phone. It was on the ground, face down and cracked pretty bad, like it had dropped.” Wash handed Church the phone. He looked at it, turning it over in his hands.

“Yeah, it’s definitely his. No one else has a stupid ass aqua case like this. I just don’t get it. He takes good care of his phone and never leaves anywhere without it! He wouldn’t just drop it and leave. I know Tucker and there is no way he would do that.” Church said with a sigh, setting the phone down.

“So what do you think?” Wash asked nervously, wanting to hear what Church thought before he voiced his own opinion.

“I’m not sure. We need to check around, see if anyone has seen him and check his home to see if he’s there and just dropped his phone and forgot it, which seems highly unlikely. We can’t make assumptions just yet and cause a panic.” Church said, nodding at Wash as he headed to the stage in the front of the club.

“Everyone. Hey! LISTEN UP!” Church yelled, causing everyone to turn and look at him. 

“I have a question to ask because it’s important. Have any of you seen Tucker in the past hour or so? I don’t know where he is and we have his phone so I have no way to contact him. Wash is going to go check his house but if anyone knows something or has seen him then I need to know.” Church asked, looking around the crowd of people.

“I saw him go outside. But that’s the last time I saw him.” Carolina said, another one of the bouncers. 

Church nodded. “That’s when I last saw him. Everyone go back to what you were doing.” 

People just shrugged, turning back to their drinks and conversations but Carolina came up and confronted Church.

“What the hell is going on? Tucker’s missing?!" She asked through clenched teeth. 

Carolina acted like an older sister to Tucker, probably because she was the one who helped him through his first heat and was there to help him deal with being an omega. 

“We don’t know yet. All we know right now is that he isn’t here and his phone is. We haven’t checked around or at his house, so he could just be at home or at a restaurant.” 

Church said slowly, trying to calm Carolina down. If anything happened to Tucker she would probably kill someone.

“Then I’m going with Wash on the search. Have CT or South cover for us. Let’s go Wash.” 

Carolina stated simply, grabbing Wash’s arm and tugging him towards the exit. Wash just shrugged at Church who rolled his eyes but let them leave. He was just as worried as they were.

“I say we check his house first and if he isn’t there, hit up all the stores and whatever else is nearby.” Carolina said once they were outside. Wash nodded. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

Carolina quickly unlocked her car and hopped in, Wash getting in passenger. “I swear to god if someone kidnapped him I’m going to cut their fucking head off.” 

“Carolina..” “No! Wash, his heat is starting today, and if someone took him it’s fucking bad news.”

Carolina gripped the steering wheel, taking a sharp turn and nearly crashing into another car.

“Shit. I forgot about that. But you can’t think straight when you’re all wired up and angry. You need to calm down." 

“I’m perfectly fine Washington.” Carolina said through gritted teeth, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.   
Wash just sighed, massaging his temples. 

This was going to be a long night. It wasn't like Wash wasn't freaking out or anything. He was having an inner panic attack at the thought of Tucker being kidnapped. 

Wash knew firsthand how attractive, witty, smart and just overall perfect Tucker was. They were really close friends after all. 

Wash hated being that close to Tucker and loved it at the same time. He hated it because he was sexually attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? He's the most handsome omega Wash had ever seen. 

He loved being friends with Tucker. He just wanted to be closer, in more then one way. There were many times when swimming that Wash had to sit in a corner or go inside to try and hide an awkward boner or get rid of it. 

"How are you so calm? Tucker could be getting raped or maybe he's already dead!" Carolina yelled, slamming on the brakes to narrowly avoid slamming into the side of another car. 

"I'm not calm at all! I'm just trying to keep my freaking out on the inside because I'm afraid I'll do something stupid if I don't!" Wash yelled back, pulling at his seatbelt to tighten it. 

Carolina sped forward, already running through a few red lights and straight to Tucker's house. 

"His car is here but doesn't Church give him a ride to and from work?" Wash asked, earning a nod from Carolina. 

"No lights are on and Tucker doesn't go to bed this early. This better be some sick twisted trick he's playing on us."

Carolina was out of the car and running across the lawn before Wash could even answer her. He sighed, getting out the passenger side and shutting the door, following after Carolina. 

"TUCKER! TUCKER OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Carolina screamed, banging on his door so hard Wash was afraid she'd break it. 

"TUCKER!" When he didn't answer, Carolina growled, climbing off the porch and lying down on the grass. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Wash exclaimed as she began digging at the dirt that sat underneath the porch.

"Spare key. He keeps it here because no one would look here. One of the only smart things he's done in his lifetime." 

Carolina smiled triumphantly as she pulled a dirty silver key from the dirt. Brushing it off, Carolina climbed back up the steps to rejoin Wash.

She jiggled the doorknob a bit, sticking the key in and turning until she heard the noise to show it was unlocked. 

She shoved the door open, marching into the dark and quiet house. "TUCKER!" She yelled, flicking on the hallway and stair lights. 

Wash closed the door behind them, locking it in case someone had kidnapped Tucker from his house and was coming back. Maybe it was just him being paranoid. 

"TUCKER!" Carolina sprinted up the stairs, heading straight for Tucker's room. She shoved open the door angrily and groaned when she saw it was empty. 

When Wash caught up, Carolina was lying on her back on Tucker's bed, staring up at the ceiling angrily as if it had something to do with this. 

"There's no where else he'd be Wash." Carolina whispered in a small, defeated voice. 

Ever since Tucker had lost both his parents when he was only 5, the Church family had taken him in and raised him. Carolina was pretty much his older sister and Wash could understand how she must be feeling right now. 

"We can always check around, maybe his favorite restaurant or a store or something." Wash said calmly, trying to reason with her. 

"He wouldn't. If he was, he would have realized by now that he was missing his phone and come back to the club to look for it."

Carolina sat up and ran her fingers through her long red hair.

"He's my brother Wash, I don't give a shit about blood relations. He's my brother. I remember when he was 16 and came to my room, banging on the door. When I opened it I found it hard to breathe from the smell. He was freaking out, saying how he was an omega and I needed to help him. It was hard but I did. Luckily Church and my dad weren't home at the time. He would have flipped shit if he found out Tucker had presented as an omega. He thought that all of us would be alphas because he raised us so well and would be very disappointed if he was wrong. So, I helped Tucker. I bought scent neutralizers and covered for him when he had to leave to deal with his heats. Just the thought of Tucker being taken and tied up by someone, especially an alpha, terrifies me. He's in heat Wash and he's missing." 

Carolina's eyes were watering and Wash sat down beside her, letting her lean on him. They both stared out the window and   
onto the empty road. 

"We'll find him Carolina. I know we will." Wash said reassuringly, trying his best to believe it himself. 

"But what if it's too late?"  
 


	7. There's A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is hungry for more and Tucker is more than willing to give it to him until they are interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. I'm just going to say a little something. I don't write smut. I don't really know how to write smut, especially gay smut because I'm a female so I don't think there's going to be anything besides oral sex, I'll probably mention it happening but not describe it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and don't worry, it's coming to a close soon and we will be going to Wash's side of what is going on. As always, thank you so much for reading and kudos and comments are always much appreciated! <3

Felix pulled at Tucker's hips, pulling him against his own body. 

Felix looked down at Tucker who was staring obediently up at him. 

"I never even noticed how short you are Lavernius. It makes this whole thing work even better."

Felix ran a hand through Tucker's messy dreads, taking a moment to admire Tucker. 

Felix pulled Tucker's naked body flush against his chest. 

Tucker let out a little noise, surprised by the action but curled into the body. 

Felix tipped Tucker's chin up, staring into his dark green eyes that were clouded and dilated. 

"You're all mine. Forever. You want this, you know you do. Your body knows and your mind will too. This is who you are meant to be Lavernius."

Tucker purred, nodding his head against Felix's chest.

"Your friends are so stupid not to see how much they don't deserve you. Especially Wash. He doesn't deserve someone as perfect as you. No one gets to see you like this except for me."

Felix growled, gripping Tucker's dreads tightly. 

Tucker moaned at the protective and predatory tone in Felix's voice. 

"I want to show that uptight asshole who you really belong to. I see the way he looks at you. Like he deserves you, needs you. Well he doesn't. And he can't have you. He never will. You're mine. Isn't that right?" 

Tucker nodded against Felix's chest, breathing in the scent on his shirt. 

Felix pulled Tucker's head away sharply by his hair and growled at him. 

"I asked you a question, and you will answer me!" Felix demanded. 

Tucker whimpered, squirming under Felix's gaze. 

"Yes, I'm all yours." Tucker whispered quietly, staring up at Felix. 

"Say my name." Felix growled, yanking Tucker towards him, pulling Tucker against his body, hands gripping his ass. 

"I'm yours Felix." Tucker whimpered out, digging his nails into Felix's back. 

Felix let out a predatory noise, picking Tucker off the ground, hands on his ass and pushing him against the wall. 

Tucker moaned as Felix pressed him into the wall, hands firmly holding him up. 

"Every part of you belongs to me." Felix whispered against Tucker's neck, nipping softly. 

Tucker nodded, arching his back off the wall and against Felix. 

Felix pulled back slightly to admire his work. Tucker's neck and collarbones were covered in marks and hickeys and he had finger marks on his hipbones. 

Felix grinned, pulling Tucker off the wall and spinning him around so the front of him was pushed against the wall. 

Tucker squirmed as the cold concrete of the wall came in contact with his chest and groin. 

Felix sighed, running his fingers across the still red cuts that spelled out his name on Tucker's back. 

Felix pushed Tucker closer to wall, running his hands down his ribs and sides, dipping down to his hipbones. 

"You're all mine Lavernius. You don't belong to anyone else but me. All mine."

Felix growled predatorily, grinding against Tucker's ass, causing him to let out a whine. 

"I'm yours Felix. I belong to you. All yours." Tucker said in breathless moans, pushing against Felix's crotch. 

Felix pulled Tucker away from the wall, forcefully dragging him to the center of the room. 

Felix sat down in the chair, pulling Tucker upwards by his hair so his head was level with Felix's stomach. 

"What a perfect little omega. I should get you a collar, show everyone how much you belong to me."

Felix gripped Tucker's ass as he spoke, running his hands all over Tucker's exposed body. 

"It's so hard for me to believe someone hasn't claimed you yet. If they did it would be much more fun for me. Because then I would get to kill your alpha and take you as my own. What a pity that would be if Wash was your alpha."

Tucker whined at the protective tone in Felix's voice. 

"What is it you see in him Lavernius? He doesn't even qualify as an alpha. He's more like a slightly stronger omega then an alpha. He didn't even have the balls to court you. Which I guess makes since because you're too good for him."

Tucker nodded, staring up at Felix. "He's not my alpha, you are."

Felix grinned. "I know that pet. It's about time you did too."

Tucker purred, pulling himself up in between Felix's legs, running his hands along his shorts. 

"I don't want this to ever end. Your heat is almost over and you're going to go back to your stage of denial. Where you tell me you don't want this, you don't want me. But you know you do. Your body knows it and so will your brain."

"It won't end. It doesn't ever have to end." Tucker whispered out running his hands along Felix's inner thigh. 

"Oh how I wish. You're going to go back to being your feisty self, fighting against me. If only there was something that could keep omegas in heat forever. That would be my dream."

Tucker nodded, rubbing the pads of his hands over Felix's clothed dick. 

Tucker looked up at Felix for permission and Felix just grinned, giving him a nod. 

Tucker played with the waist of Felix's shorts, still running his other hand along his thigh. 

Tucker came close to Felix's shorts and pulled the zipper of his shorts down with his teeth, locking eyes with Felix the whole time he did it. 

Felix pulled harshly on Tucker's hair, growling. 

"Stop being a fucking tease."

Tucker whined, nodding and pulling of Felix's shorts and boxers. His already hard dick came out.

Tucker came closer, gently licking stripes up the side, playing with the bottom of his dick. 

Felix groaned, tightening his hold on Tucker's hair which made Tucker moan. 

"So you like it rough huh? You like being manhandled my little pet? I can deal with that."

Felix pushed Tucker's mouth over his dick, causing Tucker to gag. 

Felix pulled his head away and looked at him. 

Tucker took Felix's dick back in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down, looking up at Felix the entire time. 

Felix moaned, throwing his head back and letting Tucker do all the work. 

Tucker took all of Felix's dick in his mouth, deep throating it slowly, making his eyes water. 

He pulled back off breathing hard, using his hands to stroke Felix's dick. 

Felix pulled Tucker off the ground and into his lap. 

"Enough games. I want to feel you around my cock." 

Felix rubbed his dick against Tucker's back as Tucker squirmed in his lap. 

"Felix." Locus walked into the room angrily, glaring at him. 

Felix groaned, pulling Tucker closer to him. 

"What do you want. I'm kind of busy." Felix gestured to Tucker who was squirming around in Felix's lap, letting out pitiful noises. 

"You can play with your pet later. We've got more important things to deal with."

"Like what? What could possibly be more important than me trying to fuck my pet?"

Locus growled at him. "Maybe the fact that there's a man hunt for your pet and if we don't help its pretty fucking suspicious." 

Felix sighed, looking down at Tucker who was staring up at him hungrily. 

"This will have to wait I'm afraid." Felix sighed picking Tucker up off of him and leaving him in the chair alone. 

Felix zipped up his shorts and gave one last glance at Tucker who was letting out pitiful noises. 

"I'll be back." Felix growled, turning to follow Locus, leaving Tucker sat naked and alone in the room.


	8. Fucking Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is a fucking idiot and Carolina is a badass. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on wrapping this story up in about a chapter or two so hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Protective badass Carolina is my favorite. As always hope you enjoy, thanks for reading, and I always love seeing kudos and comments! <3

Wash was officially freaking out. It's been over a day and nobody knows where Tucker went or what happened to him. 

It also didn't help that Carolina was coming up with the worst possible scenarios that could have happened to him. 

"Lina. Please." Wash muttered, feeling sick to his stomach. "I don't want to imagine what happened. I just want to find him."

Carolina nodded. "I do too Wash. He's my little brother for fucks sake. I should have been there to protect him or notice he was missing. If he's dead or-"

"It isn't your fault." Wash cut her off, knowing exactly what she would say next. "You can't blame yourself for this happening. You didn't cause his disappearance so it isn't your fault."

Carolina huffed, crossing her arms and looking away, but she knew Wash was right. She just couldn't help but feel responsible. 

They had met back at the club. The Reds, York, North, South, Church, Wash, Carolina, and even Caboose. Church had said that maybe he was stupid enough to help. 

"I just don't get. How is there nothing? How is there no evidence?! No fingerprints on the phone, nothing!" York said angrily, placing the phone back down on the table. 

"It doesn't make any sense. People don't just disappear, there has to be something."

As everyone talked in a circle, Carolina broke off and looked out the window. 

She narrowed her eyes as an unmistakable figure came down the street. 

"What are you looking at Agent Carolina?" Caboose asked, smiling brightly at her. 

"Hey Caboose, can you get Wash over here?"

Caboose's face lit up. "Of course! Agent Washingtub! Agent Carolina wants your help!"

"What's up?" "You didn't happen to see Felix at the club the night Tucker disappeared, did you?"

Wash shook his head. "No I don't remember seeing him. Why?"

Carolina pointed out the window to where Felix was heading towards them. 

"If he wasn't there, why would he be walking here now when it's closed? He would have no way of knowing Tucker disappeared."

Wash looked down at Carolina who was looking up at him. "Unless he was the one who kidnapped Tucker." Wash finished, looking back out the window.

Felix was just casually walking towards them. 

"Don't say anything about this to the others, at least not yet. We need to watch him first." Carolina whispered, rejoining the group. 

Church was clearly extremely stressed out. "We need to find him and soon. I just can't deal with this."

"Deal with what?" The doors were pushed open and Felix strutted in. 

"Why are you here? The club is clearly closed." South said, glaring at Felix, hands on her hips. 

"Calm yourself blondie. I just came to see if you guys had found Tucker yet. I heard he went missing about a night ago."

"Yeah, he did. And we haven't found anything. Why the hell are you here?!" Carolina spat out, glaring at him, hands clenched at her sides. 

"Lina, come on. It's obvious why I'm here. I just want to help find him."

"Whatever. I honestly don't care." Church spit out, going back to talking with North, Carolina, York and South. 

Washington just looked on, trying to think of something to help. 

"Hey Wash. I'm sorry Tucker went missing, I know how much you've been crushing on him." Felix said with a teasing tone. 

Wash clenched his jaw. "You don't know shit."

Felix laughed. "I can see why. I can't say I didn't have eyes for him myself. An omega like that should not remain alone."

Wash glared at him. "You wouldn't deserve him."

Felix grinned. "Oh and you would?"

"More than you. You're just shit Felix. Tucker would never want you as his alpha."

Felix looked out the window thoughtfully. "Maybe you're right. But if I was his alpha, he wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. I'm just saying."

Wash practically growled at him. "I highly doubt that asshole. He wouldn't want to be with you."

Felix let out a short, almost sinister chuckle. "Well I guess we'll never know."

Before Wash could say anything else, Felix began walking away. 

Carolina was at Wash's side immediately. "What happened?"

"He was saying how he had eyes for Tucker, how I didn't deserve him, how if he was Tucker's alpha Tucker would still be here and when I said Tucker would never be with you, he said I guess we'll never know."

Carolina looked furious. "There is no way in hell it wasn't him. He's such a fucking pretentious asshole to think he could get away with this kind of shit."

"We can't let him leave." Wash whispered, watching him begin to walk away.

"I know." Carolina clapped her hands, causing everyone to look at her. "Wash and I are almost a 100% positive it was Felix. We didn't tell anyone Tucker went missing except for us and Wash didn't see him the club that night. Plus he was talking to Wash about being a better alpha or some other shit."

"Holy shit." Church began running towards the door but Carolina grabbed him. 

"If we all chase he'll only run and disappear. We need to get him now but carefully. Wash and I will get ahead of him while York and North follow him. He will be preoccupied with North and York and Wash and I will knock him out. Then we drag him back here or something."

"Fine. I'm going to get anything we need for this." Church went into the backroom and York and North followed Carolina and Wash out. 

"Follow him, but don't make it too obvious. Pretend you're doing a bad job at stalking him. Wash and I will come from behind and knock that fucker out. Got it?"

They nodded at Carolina and stood up, beginning to jog their way to where Felix was headed. 

"Come on." Carolina whispered, beginning to run along the line of trees that stretched down the street. 

Wash ran after her, careful to keep his footsteps light and stay as hidden as possible. Carolina was doing the same thing. 

 

Felix spun around when he heard footsteps, only to see North and York strolling down the street after him. He smirked. 

"You following me assholes?"

"Nah, just heading the same way you know?"

"Yeah I bet. Say, I wonder if-" Before Felix could finish his sentence, Carolina jumped in the air and did a ninja kick, hitting Felix in the back of the head. 

He got knocked out and fell onto the pavement. Carolina brushed her boot off and stared at him. "Fucking asshole." 

"What if he doesn't tell us? I doubt he would share any information about it, no matter how much we beat him." Wash said what everyone else was thinking. 

"But we need to know. Somehow. I'm betting he's with Locus. Maybe we can offer a trade, some sort of deal, Felix for Tucker." North said, looking at them. 

"I don't trust Locus enough to do that. If we send Felix over he probably won't send Tucker." York said, glaring at Felix who was knocked out on the ground. 

"Look we can think about that later. Right now, we need to tie him up and make sure there is no way he can escape." Carolina said, grabbing Felix's legs while Wash grabbed his shoulders. 

They carried him back to the club, throwing him onto a chair that was sitting in the room. 

Church was about to begin tying him up when Carolina shouted. "Wait!"

She began patting Felix down and checking all his pockets. She pulled out his wallet, phone, keys and a knife. 

"Oh my god." Carolina felt sick to her stomach as she saw the blood that was dried on the edge of the knife. 

Carolina quickly handed it to Church who looked it over. "We need to find out who's blood it is. Simmons, you're smart. Do we have anyway of identifying it?"

Simmons jumped at the mention of his name. "Uh yeah. You have to get the DNA from the blood drop to find out who's it is."

"Can you do it? Do you have the equipment?!" Carolina hounded, getting close to him. 

Simmons nodded, backing away. "Yes, yes, it's in the back of my car with all my other science equipment. I was just cleaning out my room."

Simmons hurriedly got it and brought it back inside, taking the knife and beginning to look at it. 

Everyone looked on nervously while Church and South began tying up Felix, making sure everything was extremely tight. 

Simmons turned around to face them. "It's Tucker's."

Carolina cried out, in anger and frustration. "Please Simmons. Is he alive?"

"Well judging by the coating of the blood, there isn't enough on here to have killed him with this knife, but I can't say anything."

Carolina shut her mouth. She couldn't speak. He could be dead. Tucker could be dead. Her little brother could be dead. 

She charged at the unconscious Felix, about to beat the shit out of him. York and North held her back as she let out a scream. 

"Wait Lina. Wait for him to wake up." York said as she relaxed. 

 

Felix woke up about a half an hour later, groaning. 

"Morning sleeping beauty." Carolina said in a sweet voice, smiling creepily at Felix. 

"What the fuck?" He looked down to see himself bound to a chair. 

Carolina got up in his face, pulling out a knife, his knife. "Would you like to tell me why you have a knife with Tucker's blood on it?"

Felix smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? And you can't prove it's Tucker's blood."

Carolina laughed. "We can and we did. Now I want answers and I want them now."

Felix grinned. "What makes you think I'll give them to you?"

Carolina growled, slamming her hand into the side of Felix's jaw, making him let out a noise of surprise. 

"You should tell me." Carolina said, circling around Felix. 

"And you think I'll tell you after getting hit a few times by a girl?" 

Carolina charged at him slamming her fist into his nose twice, making his head snap back. 

She kicked him hard in the side and ribs, knocking the wind out of him. 

"I didn't think you would talk. I just wanted to have some fun. I've been wanting to beat the shit out of you for so long."

Carolina kicked his knee cap, causing it to hyper extend backwards and lock up. 

"I don't care how hard you scream or if you tell me anything. I'm enjoying this."

Carolina grabbed Felix's tied up arm and put her foot on his shoulder, pushing his shoulder forwards while pulling his arms back, dislocating his shoulder. 

"You're fucking sick." Felix spat out blood, glaring at her. 

"I'm sick?! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME SICK?!"

Carolina punched him in the jaw and kicked him straight in the stomach. 

"I'm not the one who kidnapped an omega and tortured him!" 

She landed another kick to his side and abdomen. 

"I'm not the one who has Tucker's blood on my blade. I'm not a rapist or a kidnapper."

Felix laughed. "And you think I am. What proof do you have you stupid bitch?"

Carolina punched him in the mouth, wiping the blood of her hand. 

"Tucker's blood is on your blade. That's all I need to know."

"Well you won't find him. He's dead."

Carolina let out a laugh, refusing to show any weakness. 

"Your bluffing and we both know it. You're trying to mess with my head but it won't work asshole. You wouldn't kill Tucker and we both know it."

"You got me all wrong Lina. He's dead. Killed him with that knife."

Carolina punched him right in the throat, causing him to wheeze. 

"Don't call me Lina asshole. And I know he's not dead. Now why don't you tell me where he is."

"Over my dead body."

Carolina shrugged. We can arrange that." 

Felix let a brief flicker of fear flash across his face and that was all Carolina needed. 

"You know, you're pretty stupid. If you did kill Tucker, you're carrying the murder weapon in your pocket." Carolina knew he was bluffing. He couldn't have killed Tucker with that knife. 

"What can I say, I wanted to keep the murder weapon as a souvenir." 

Carolina knew he was bluffing. He couldn't have killed Tucker with that knife

"Tucker isn't dead and you have him. But we have you."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Thank you captain obvious. Thank god you informed me on that informa-"

Carolina cut him off by landing a kick to the side of his head, making his vision blur. 

"You don't know when to shut your mouth do you? Every time you open it you give me more evidence that you did this." Carolina said with a smirk. 

She had learned how to mask her emotions at a young age, her father didn't let her be weak. Inside she was panicking but on the outside she was smirking. 

"There's really nothing you can do about it." Felix said with a laugh, spitting out more blood on the floor. 

"I guess you're right. I'm thinking we call that buddy of yours. What's his name again? Oh yeah Locus. I bet he'd love to hear how you got kidnapped by us." Carolina said with a sweet smile, pulling out Felix's phone. 

"What if you didn't have to call him? What if I told you he's already here?"

Carolina gave him a confused look and heard a scream. Felix just smirked at her. 

York came bursting through the door. "Locus is here." "Watch Felix."

Carolina pushed past York who went in the room with Felix and shut the door. 

Carolina walked out to see Locus pinning Church against the wall by his throat and the Reds and Blues on the floor. Carolina saw red. 

She sprinted at him, flipping onto him and catch Locus's neck between her feet, slamming him to the ground and doing a dive roll off of him. 

Church gasped for air and Carolina went to check on him but Church motioned behind her with a panicked look. 

Locus lunged at her, but she side flipped away, bringing her fist up. 

"I've been waiting for this." Locus growled out. "So have I."

Locus threw a punch which Carolina quickly caught, going to kick him in the ribs. Locus caught her foot and threw it aside, causing Carolina to spin around. 

Locus kicked her in the back, pushing her to the ground. As he hovered over her, Carolina snapped up, whipping her head into Locus's face. He stumbled back and Carolina kicked up and into his groin. 

She flung herself off the ground, landing a solid kick to Locus's side. He managed to grab her arm and twist it backwards, causing Carolina to wince. 

With her arm locked in Locus's grip she kicks backward, doing a back ariel into Locus's face. 

He lets go of her arm and she kicks him in the stomach, sending him backwards. 

"You've gotten a little rusty Locus, while I've been doing quite the opposite."

She charged at Locus who rolled out of the way, standing up and kicking Carolina in the ribs, sending her sideways. 

She slid across the floor, planting her feet before she hit the wall. 

Locus came at her as she lunged at him, kicking him in the chest and going to propel herself backwards into a flip. 

Locus caught her feet as she was flipping backwards and flings her over his shoulder, straight into the wall. 

She groans, standing up, waiting for his next attack. 

"I think your quite wrong Carolina. You've always been weaker." Locus growled, smirking as she stood up. 

He came forward, going to land a kick to her stomach but she did a dive, kicking into Locus's side to push her off. 

She rolls up and does a high kick to his head, knocking him backwards. She stood defensively waiting. 

Locus growled, fist clenched as he ran at her. She ducked, causing him to smash his fist into the wall and she spun around him, quickly kicking the back of his knee. 

Carolina rolled backwards and to her feet, grinning. As Locus gets angry, he gets sloppy. But Carolina uses her anger correctly, using it to strike harder and faster. 

Locus yanked his hand out the wall, charging immediately at Carolina who rolled her eyes. He never learns. 

She stopped his fist with her hand and punched him in the jaw, quickly kicking him in the chest, causing him to slide backwards. 

He went to charge at her again but Wash kicked him in the back, sending him into North who punched him in the throat. 

"You shit head!" South yelled, flying at him and kicking him in the side of the face, landing another kick to his ribs as she did so, flinging herself off of him and into a flip, landing on her feet. 

Carolina ran in, using all her anger to slam Locus in the face, causing his head to snap back and he fell, smashing his head on the ground, knocked out. 

Carolina rolled her eyes. "I had him guys."

North, South and Wash laughed. "We couldn't let you have all the fun."

Carolina attacked Church in a bear hug, checking him for injuries. "I'm fine sis, really I am."

Carolina smiled in relief. "Ohmygod Church are you okay?" Caboose asked, running towards Church. Carolina just laughed and stepped out of the way. 

The Reds were getting up, groaning. "Thanks for worrying about us, guys."

Grif groaned, staying on the ground. "I'm never getting up."

Carolina, Wash, North and South all tied Locus up, making sure he couldn't get out. 

York came out of the room, pouting. "I missed all the fun!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Fine. Then help use get Locus into the room with Felix. Might as well put them together."

They carried Locus into the same room as Felix was, and tied him to a chair as well. 

Felix's eyes widened for a second as he saw Locus then went back to a nonchalant expression but Carolina saw it. 

She searched Locus and his pockets for things. Wallet, phone, and keys. Nothing else. 

"Watch over them will you? Do whatever you have to do to get information." Carolina motioned to North and South who nodded, grinning. 

York and Wash followed Carolina out of the room. "What are you thinking?" York asked, knowing the look on her face. 

"Well I have an idea. Bring me Felix's wallet." Carolina sat down at the bar and began looking through Locus's wallet. Nothing besides money, ID, drivers license, and money. 

"Here." York tossed Felix's wallet at her as she slid Locus's away. "What exactly are you looking for?" Wash questioned.

"Anything." Carolina answered, opening it up. He had the same things as Locus did. 

As Carolina looked through it, she saw something white between the dollar bills, she pulled them out and began shuffling through them. 

"Don't you think stealing his money is a bit too far?" York said with a laugh.

Carolina said nothing, just pulled out the small white paper she saw. She read it and grinned.

The small white paper was labeled Operation NightClub, with an address written on it.

"Felix is a fucking idiot."


	9. Comes Flooding Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker is disgusted with himself and his genetics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a little bit. I've been trying to write one shots and other crap but this is my number one priority to finish! As always, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This story is coming to a close. Thanks for all the kudos, comments and reads. Means a lot to me. <3

The first thing Tucker did when he awoke was vomit into a crimson stained, rusty metal bucket that was sat in the corner. He emptied the food he didn't have into the container, sitting up and wiping his mouth, disgusted by the smell and taste. When he looked around, it all came back to him. Tucker felt disgusted. Disgusted with Felix, with Locus, and most of all, himself. He knew he couldn't help his omega instincts, or the fact that it was his genetics, but he couldn't help but blame himself.

"I have to get it under control. If only I did." Tucker muttered to himself. He felt awful, mentally and physically. His body ached and he had an awful headache, a stupid side affect of his heat. His back fucking killed, and he knew why. He scratched and clawed at the skin that had been marked and bitten at. He felt violated and fucking awful to sum it up.

When he realized he was naked, he grabbed his pants that were bunched in the corner and pulled them on. He looked for his shirt but just found torn up pieces of fabric. Tucker sat in that fucking room for two hours. Two whole hours and nobody came. No one to yell at him, feed him, give him water. Nothing. Tucker was mad. If they seriously wanted to hold him captive as a pet, then they can at least show up. Maybe he could fucking knock Felix out and make a break for it. But nothing. Nobody came. Tucker couldn't hear a single sound outside of the stupid room he was kept in. Tucker was furious after the fourth hour. He wanted to leave. He needed to leave. He felt so angry at Felix and Locus and himself.

"FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Tucker yelled, standing up and kicking over the wooden chair in the room. He grabbed the leg of the chair and pulled on bottom of it, bending it at the seat with his foot until it snapped off. Tucker did the same for each leg, also taking the backing off the seat. "MOTHERFUCKER!" Tucker screamed to nobody as he threw the seat as hard against the wall as he could, causing it to shatter into a ton of pieces, little splinters flying off of it. Tucker smiled. He did the same with the back of the chair, satisfied with the mess and destruction he was causing.

Anything was better then this boredom. Tucker wanted to kill somebody or just off himself. "I'm so fucking bored." Tucker moaned, standing up and banging on the door. "YO ASSHOLES. WANT TO LET ME OUT OR AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME FUCKING FOOD OR SOMETHING TO DO?!" Tucker slid down the the wall when there was no answer. "Fuck my life."

 

 

Everyone looked at Carolina. "Are you sure that's it?" York asked, unsure. "Only one way to find out. Everyone watch over our prisoners. Wash and I will find out what this address leads to." Wash nodded as well as everyone else but Church. "Yeah fuck that. I'm his family too Carolina. I have a right to see if he's there." Church demanded. "Church. I want you to stay here. Watch Caboose. Take your anger out on Felix and Locus. Trust me it feels good." Carolina stated, giving Church a look that nobody else would know. Church rolled his eyes but made no other comment."Good luck I guess." South said, giving them a wave as the excited the club.

As they got to the car, Wash looked at Carolina. Before he could even speak Carolina said one word. "No." And she got in the drivers seat. Wash sighed. She knew what he was thinking. What if Tucker isn't there or what if he's dead? Carolina started the car, putting the address into the GPS and giving Wash a look. "If he's in there, I go in. You will wait and look out. I don't know what state he'll be in." Wash wanted to protest but knew what she was doing was for the best so he simply just nodded.The GPS showed them the route and Carolina began to drive.

 

 

Tucker stretched, he was tired and hungry and thirsty. Every time he stretched his back would burn, as if flames were dancing across his skin in a neat little pattern. "Tucker winced in pain, bring his arms back down. He needed to leave or he was going to die in here and he knew it. He began looking around the room, shuddering as he saw the chains against the wall and blood stains on the floor. Those were his. He tasted blood in his mouth and wiped at his lip. It was bleeding and Tucker spit out the blood. He remembered the way Felix shoved his tongue in his mouth. The way he made Tucker taste his own blood. Tucker felt sick again. He sat down, rubbing the back of his neck only to feel more bite marks. They were everywhere.

 

 

"What the fuck is this place?" Wash asked, more to himself then Carolina. "I have no fucking clue. Looks like something Felix and Locus would use for torture. The building they were greeted with when they arrived at the address was completely gray, with only small windows facing the front. There was a huge locked door in front. The building looked small but it was built into some sort of mountain. They climbed out of the car, casually approaching the building. They saw nobody. "How the hell do we get in?" Wash asked, and Carolina gave him a look. "Oh come on Lina! You know York is way better then cracking locks at me. You should have brought him along. "Well I didn't so hurry it up. I'm gonna take a look around." Wash nodded, watching Carolina's retreating figure.

 

 

Tucker felt like he was going insane. He sat on the floor, head on his knees and hands and arms clutching his stomach. Everything was flashing back to him at once. His father who tortured him, used him as a sex slave. His mother, who left them and caused it. Everyone at school who would make fun of him, beat him up in the alleys. Everyone who tried to attack him. Every horrible and repressed memory was coming back all at once.

Tucker screamed. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" He was now clutching his head, whimpering. _"This is your fault Lavernius. You made her leave me. You fucking piece of trash. You're going to do the only thing that omegas are good at." He grabbed Tucker by the throat and shoved him against the wall. "Be a good little boy and play along for daddy."_ Tucker yelled, pushing himself into the wall, trying to get away. _"I'm sorry Lavernius. I just can't take this anymore. I'm moving okay? You'll be living with your father now. I'm sorry." His mother gave him a sad smile and walked out of the door and out of his life._

Tucker curled in on himself, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. _"Look at this fucking faggot. What are you doing all alone little boy? Did your daddy finally let you leave the house?" "How'd you get those marks Lavernius? Hm? What's up with that gash across your face? Those darks spots along your neck?" The boy kicked him in the stomach. "You being a good little slave to your daddy aren't you? We've heard all the rumors. Just didn't think they were true." "How pathetic. Can't even stick up for himself. So worthless." "You should probably just kill yourself, it would make the world a better place."_

Tucker let out a shriek. Not again. Not again. _"This is what you deserve, you were meant to do. A perfect little slave for your daddy, and now for me." "Mine."_  

Tucker screamed. He felt the pain of the knife digging into his back again as it carved the letters into his skin. He was gasping for air. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't focus. _"You don't have a choice. This is what you want."_ There phantom hands scrapping at his body and teeth biting into his skin. 

Tucker cried, curling in on himself more, clutching his head to make it stop. _"Mine. Do what omegas do best. I'm leaving you with your father. Kill yourself."_ Everyone was closing in on him, coming at him with grins. He was backed into a wall with no way out. He thrashed and screamed, feeling like he was being torn apart.

 

 

Carolina walked around the place as best she could, trying to find another way in or something. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Carolina froze. That was Tucker. He was alive. Carolina sprinted towards Wash who had just gotten through the look. "Wha-" "I heard him Wash. He's in here, he's alive. But he's yelling at something, maybe someone, to make it stop." Carolina was running into the dark building before Wash could say a word. He ran after her.

Carolina didn't stop, it was impossible to see, but that voice kept driving her. He was okay. Maybe not okay but her little brother was alive. And she would do anything to keep it that way. His voice got louder as she ran towards the back of the building. She heard him scream. She pushed herself harder. "Carolina! Slow down!" Wash called from behind her but she ignored him. She ran down a corridor which led to one door.

"TUCKER!" She screamed, banging on the door. "TUCKER!" She heard him but didn't get a response. "He's in there. I need to get in." Carolina began kicking at the door. "Carolina, it's metal, you won't kick it down." Wash tried to reason with her. "She just grunted, kicking it again and again. Wash sighed. "Fine. Then at least kick the lock. Kicking the door won't do anything. Carolina nodded, kicking as hard as she could at the lock that held her from her brother. It broke, to her and Wash's surprise. "Stay hear." She ordered, running into the room.

 

She saw the blood and chains first, making her feel furious and disgusted. Then she saw Tucker. He was curled into a ball, clutching at his head and screaming. Carolina rushed over to him, reaching out. "Tucker it's me! It's me Tucker!" Carolina yelled.

Tucker recoiled from her touch, screaming. Carolina realized he was having a panic attack. "Tucker. It isn't real. It's Carolina. It's Lina Tucker. I'm not going to hurt you. Everything is fine now. I got you." Tucker froze, hearing a voice from above his hell. "Tucker. It's okay. It's all okay. They can't hurt you anymore. I have you."

Tucker jolted up fast, heaving, trying to breathe. Carolina let out a sigh of relief and helped him breathe. "1, 2, 3. Breathe in an out slowly." Tucker did as she told and was able to breathe normally. He looked up and Carolina, eyes widening before letting out a cry and collapsing against her. Carolina ran her fingers through his messy dreads. "It's going to be okay Tucker. They can't hurt you anymore." 

Tucker pulled away from her and stared up at his sister. She was smiling at him, but sadness laid in her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm so sorry Tucker." She whispered out pulling him against her. "I should have been there, should have stopped it. Should have.." She trailed off, staring down at Tucker's back. Carved into it was Felix's name. 

Carolina pushed Tucker in front of her to look at him. He was littered with marks and bites. His lip was bleeding and he had a small cut along his throat. "Oh my god, Tucker." Carolina choked out, pulling him back into a hug. He began to cry into her shoulder, body wracking with sobs. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly and Carolina shook her head. "Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do this. They did. Don't you dare blame yourself." Tucker whimpered, wrapping his arms around his sister, like she was his lifeline. "Don't leave me." "I wouldn't dream on it."

Carolina helped Tucker to his feet after he protested that he didn't need to be carried. "Is anyone else here?" Tucker whispered. "Just Wash and I." Tucker stopped, looking up at Carolina. "No, he, he can't see me like this. I'm a mess Lina, I-" Carolina shushed him. "I think it'll be fine. He's been going crazy when he realized you were gone. He was the one who noticed first, the one who found your phone, the one who helped me kidnap Felix for inf-" "You kidnapped Felix?" "Yes. Beat the shit out of him too. He hurt my baby brother." Tucker grinned up at Carolina who was smiling down at him affectionately. She began messing with his hair, causing him to whine and hit her, telling her to quit it.

Wash heard footsteps. He had waited outside when he heard Carolina talking to Tucker, giving them some space. "Stop Lina! You know I hate that!" "And that's why I do it Vern!" "You promised you won't call me that!" "My bad Tuck." "LINA!" Tucker yelled, and Wash smiled. Wash nearly jumped as Carolina came running past Tucker hooked onto her back hitting her in the head with a scowl on his face.

Wash cleared his throat and they both looked at him. Tucker couldn't help but feel awkward. Carolina kicked Tucker off her back nearly making him fall over. Wash walked up to him slowly. "I'm sorry Tucker." Tucker sighed. "Why do you guys keep saying that? It wasn't your fault." Wash wanted to cry at the marks that littered Tucker's body. Wash nearly threw up. That fucking asshole carved his fucking name into Tucker's back. Wash hugged Tucker, surprising him. "I'm still sorry." 

Carolina rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, get done with your sappy moment. Let's go home. Everyone wants to see you Tucker. We've missed you." "Can I at least get a shirt first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I did a terrible job of explaining a panic attack. Really sorry. But anyways, one more chapter to go!


	10. It's Not Perfect, But It's Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker is back with his friends and decides to confront Felix and Locus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys and gals! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love you all for reading, leaving kudos and comments!

Tucker looked at Carolina nervously. He didn't know if he was ready to see everyone. "Tucker. It will be okay. They've all missed you. Even the Reds." Tucker huffed at that, but found himself smiling. He looked up at Carolina and nodded. "Okay."

Everyone turned to see Wash walk in, followed by Carolina and Tucker by her side. Church sprinted over immediately. He almost never showed affection toward anyone in public, so everyone was a bit surprised when he tackled Tucker in a bear hug. "You stupid asshole. You had me so worried." Church mumbled into Tucker's back. Tucker hugged Church back. It was rare for them to be hugging, but they both knew it was okay. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to worry you anymore." Tucker said with a laugh, and Church grinned pulling away from him. "I hate you." "I know."

Caboose ran over, picking Tucker up and practically twirling him around. "You are here Tucker! We have all missed you! Church was sad, and I was sad." Tucker laughed. "I'm back Caboose. Couldn't leave Blue Team." Caboose gave him a big smile and put him down. Grif walked over next, followed by Simmons and Sarge. "Stupid asshole." Grif mumbled, but was smiling at Tucker who smiled back. "Good to see you're okay." Simmons said with a smile. "Dirty Blue." Sarge muttered, but Tucker knew he was missed.

Tucker sighed, walking over to the rest of the group. York ruffled his hair while South slugged him the arm. North rolled his eyes at his sister but gave Tucker a big smile. "It's great to have you back." "Missed you assholes." Tucker said, genuine smile on his face. He forgot what it felt like to smile. "You want to?" Carolina asked, and Tucker nodded, knowing what she meant. He took a deep breath and followed Carolina.

"He gonna be okay Wash?" Everyone asked. "Yeah, I think so. Asshole did a number on him though." Wash said, frowning. "What do you mean?" South asked. "It's not really my place to tell you. He might not be comfortable talking about it, but I can ask him if I can tell you guys." They nodded, frowning. Church grumbled something and Caboose hugged him, which Church tried to shrug off.

Carolina unlocked the door and pushed it open. "You sure you don't want me to come in there?" She asked, worried. Tucker shook his head. "I'll be fine. If I need you, I'll tell you." She nodded, still unsure about it. Tucker walked in and she closed it behind him. She sat down right next to the door.

Felix looked up as somebody walked in. He grinned. "Well Lavernius. Already back I see." Tucker didn't say anything, just looked at him. "You got nothing to say hm? Have you told your friends how much you craved for me? How desperate and submissive you were?" Tucker still just stared at him. "You haven't, have you?" Felix let out a sharp laugh. "They'll be disgusted by you Tucker. You wanted it and you can't even deny it. Has that pathetic little alpha wannabe of yours seen your back? My name on it? No one wants a broken Omega Lavernius. I'm all you've got." Tucker opened his mouth. "You're right Felix. I haven't told them yet. But I'm not afraid of them being disgusted. I never wanted you Felix, and that's what hurts you the most. How I didn't want it. I'm not broken Felix. It will take a lot more than that to break me." Felix smirked. "You're afraid Tucker. Pretty sure it was my name you were screaming. Pretty sure I was the one you were craving. You loved it, the way I took advantage of you. You loved it. I think that's a challenge. I could break you Lavernius."

Tucker looked at him some more. "Carolina really did a number on your face. Think it looks better this way." Tucker said, tilting his head a bit. Felix laughed. "She couldn't do shit. Kind of pathetic. Thinks she's really tough, can protect her baby brother from all the scary things in the world." Tucker shrugged. "Well, considering she took you and Locus down, I'd say you are the pathetic ones."

"Is he in there?" South asked, walking up to Carolina who was sitting with her back to the door. "Yeah." South sat beside her. "He's gonna be okay right?" Carolina nodded. "He's a tough son of a bitch. He'll be okay soon." South nodded but didn't move from her spot next to Carolina. "I'm sorry." Carolina looked at her in surprise. "For what?" "For you having to feel this way. Not knowing if your brother was alive. I don't think I could handle that." South sad quietly. "I know North is older then Tucker, but he's still my brother. I wouldn't have been able to cope with it. You're pretty tough yourself Carolina." South said with a small smile on your face. Carolina did something extremely unexpected. She hugged South. "Thank you."

"You're still so pathetic Tucker." Tucker shrugged. "Guess so." Felix glared at him. Tucker wasn't reacting the way he should. He wasn't shrinking away from Felix's words or breaking down. Tucker laughed. "You thought I'd be weaker then this huh? Thought I wouldn't ever be able to confront you. You thought I would break down didn't you? You don't know me Felix." Felix laughed. "You don't know me either Lavernius." "Don't call me that." "Oh? Don't call you by your name? Don't call you by the name your daddy gave you?" Felix said with a laugh. "It was my mother actually, she named me." 

Felix stopped laughing. "Well Lavernius. I assume you don't care if I call you that then. But isn't that what your daddy called you when he fucked you? When he was shoving his cock past those pretty lips of yours? Isn't that what he called you?" "Shut up Felix. I made it out of there fine. Just as I made it out of this." Felix laughed again. "Don't you get it? Things like this don't happen to normal people Lavernius. Especially not twice. You were meant to be a perfect little slave." 

Tucker gave him a hollow laugh. "You don't know when to shut up do you? I could kill you Felix. Kill you with the same knife you used to carve your name into my back. But I'm not going to. I'm not going to stoop down to your level. I wouldn't dare." "You just can't kill me because a smile part of you yearns for me, needs me. You'll come crawling back Tucker." Tucker shook his head. "You don't listen do you? I was, and never will be yours Felix." Tucker turned around and began walking out of the room, but froze slightly at what Felix said next. "It's my name on your skin Lavernius. That'll never fade." 

Tucker banged on the door, causing South and Carolina to stand up and let him out. They both looked at him and he shrugged. "You can call the police now. Might as well get them out of here." He walked away, leaving them both standing there. "You were right. He's a tough asshole." Carolina nodded, a fond smile on her face.

The police came and questioned them. They showed them evidence and had a talk with Tucker that no one else heard. They hauled Felix and Locus away. They were sentenced to life in prison. As they were taken away, Felix turned his head toward Tucker, giving him a big grin and a wink.

It was the day after they had found Tucker and Felix and Locus were taken away. Everyone was hanging out at Church's, well his father's mansion. "Hey Tucker?" "Hm?" Tucker turned to face Carolina. "I don't want to push you, but do you want to talk about it? Tell the others what happened?" Tucker sat there quietly. He didn't speak for a few minutes. "I can't go in to detail. I just can't. But, I, can show them." Tucker whispered quietly. "Hey." Carolina pulled him into a hug. "No one is going to force you to talk. But if you want to, I'll always be here, okay?" Tucker nodded, giving her a weak smile.

"Guys?" Tucker said quietly, earning the attention of everyone. "I uh, I want to tell all of you everything, but I can't. I just can't go into it. But you have a right to know what Carolina and Wash know." Wash looked at him, mouthing 'are you sure?' and Tucker nodded at him. "I just want to show you what Carolina and Wash saw I guess." Everyone gave him a smile. "You don't have to show us. You don't have to talk about it Tucker." South said but Tucker shook his head. "I do, I want to." 

Tucker got up and slowly took of his shirt. No one said anything at first and Tucker got worried. What if Felix was right? What if all his friends were disgusted by him? Church let out a noise, and came forward to Tucker. "He did this to you?" Tucker nodded with a emotionless laugh. "Yeah." Everyone looked at the marks over his body and the name that was carved into his back.

South was surprisingly the first. She wrapped her warms arms around Tucker. "I'm so sorry." She rested her chin on top of his head. "You don't have to be sorry." "But I am. I could have done something-" Tucker faced them all. "Please." He said quietly. "No one blame themselves."

Tucker had put his shirt back on and soon everyone was hugging Tucker, whispering things about how the were proud of him, how strong he was. Carolina was hugging him so tight he thought his ribs were going to get crushed. Tucker started laughing. He felt good. He felt great. He never felt so happy and loved in his life. "Thanks guys." He smiled at all of them. "Yay Tucker!" Caboose yelled, and everyone cheered along. He was picked up by Carolina. "Linaaaa put me down!" He whined but she shook her head. She threw him over her shoulder and yelled. "LET'S GET SOME MOTHERFUCKING ICE CREAM!" Tucker laughed the loudest and smiled the biggest. 

They were all eating, talking normally. Everything felt better now, it felt okay. Carolina was to his right and Wash sat by his left. "Tucker I'm-" Tucker cut him off. "Shut up loser. I know. Everyone is sorry. So am I. But it isn't your fault, and I've learned it isn't mine." Tucker smiled at Wash who couldn't disagree. Tucker leaned his head against Wash's shoulder, looking around at his friends, at the people he considered his family. "I missed this." "Me too. It wasn't right with out you. Like the scales were tipped." Tucker nodded. 

Carolina looked over fondly at Tucker who had his head on Wash's shoulder. She was worried of course. It was her job to worry about him. She wanted him to be okay. Instead of voicing these thoughts, she grabbed Tucker under her arm and messed up his hair. Wash laughed as Tucker squirmed, telling her to stop and pouting. "Washhhh help me." "There's nothing I can do. Carolina would kick my ass." "Damn right I would." Tucker glared at them, rolling his eyes and pushing her away. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Occasionally a glance was thrown to Tucker, to make sure he was okay, but they saw him smiling and laughing. 

Everyone was leaving, going home after staying at Church's and watching stupid movies and eating crap. They all gave Tucker a hug and grin, saying they were glad he was back, and he returned the smile. "Tucker. You can stay here you realize that right? With Carolina and I in the mansion?" Tucker nodded. "Yeah. I kind of realized that and decided to put my house on the market all ready. You should go get my stuff for me." Tucker gave them a big smile and they both rolled their eyes but agreed.

Wash had stayed and when Carolina and Church left to get Tucker's things, Wash looked down at Tucker. "I uh, I'm really sorry," When Tucker gave him a look he shook his head. "Just listen. When I realized you were gone I was terrified. Carolina was freaking out, I, we were afraid we'd never find you. And I felt guilty. I don't even know if I should be saying this. It's probably a bad time." Tucker looked up at Wash, confusion written across his face. "I like you Tucker. Have for awhile." Tucker looked down, remaining silent. 

Wash was scared. He fucked it up. Why did he tell him this right now? "I'm just gonna go okay?" Wash stood up but Tucker grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. I like you too Wash. And I'm sorry. I, I'm not good anymore Wash. I'm broken." Tucker looked like he was about to cry. Wash shook his head. "You aren't broken Tucker." "I am. I'm used goods. Wash, I." Tucker choked back a sob before continuing. "I didn't stop him. I couldn't. I enjoyed it Wash. I liked it. I could have done something, but I didn't. He was right Wash." Tucker was whispering now, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Wash pulled Tucker against his chest. "You aren't used goods Tucker. It wasn't your fault you couldn't stop him. Tucker, You were in heat. Omegas can't control anything they do. Would you enjoy it now?" Tucker was quiet. "No, but-" "Then there is no reason to feel that way. Tucker, you're one of the strongest people I know. You don't let people boss you around or get in your way. The Tucker I know wouldn't do that." Wash said reassuringly, running his hands through Tucker's dreads. Tucker was quiet, face in Wash's shirt. 

"You don't think I'm broken?" Wash's heart broke at the way Tucker whispered those words out. "God no. Tucker, you couldn't do anything. You can't blame yourself. You aren't damaged goods. There's nothing wrong with you okay? You came out of this alive, with a smile on your face." Tucker nodded, pulling away to look at Wash. "I'm sorry. I, I'm not right for you. You deserve someone who can be with you-" "Tucker. I don't care if you aren't comfortable with kissing or anything sexual. That's not what I care about. I would never ask that of you." Tucker nodded, laying his head back against Wash's chest.

Things weren't perfect. But they were okay. Tucker could live with okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! That's it! Hope you enjoyed this story! <3 I had to end it happily after they've been through so much. I don't know about you guys, but protective big sister Carolina is one of my most favorite things to write. As always, thank you all so much for reading, leaving comments and kudos. It means a lot to me to know people enjoy what I write! Thank you.


End file.
